Guardian
by xkosh
Summary: He knew he shouldn't be attracted to her, but she was just so beautiful. Jeff Hardy, OC. Oneshot.


He laid in bed, it was about 10:10. She was supposed to be home 10 minutes ago. Matt told him 10 was really early for an 18 year old to be coming home, but he didn't care. She was in his care, she was going by his rules. He rolled over and picked his head up a little, just in time to see her red Trans Am pull into the driveway music blaring. He heard her pull up the e-break. He saw her open the door and stick her leg out. In the dim light the car produced he could see her stuffing her Ipod and FM transmitter into her purse. Then he watched her blow smoke out of her lips as he put her Marlboro Smooth out on her shoe.

He watched her dissappear as she got to the front door. He turned his head towards his door and watched as the hallway got dark. He heard her rustling around in the kitchen. He heard her come shuffling up the steps, he saw her suspenders hanging behind her pass by his door. The hallway became slightly lit as she turned on her bedroom light, undressing probablly.

He almost slapped himself. He closed his eyes and remembered what she left the house in. A pair of jeans with holes in the knees, and one on the ass from her wearing them so much. A black corset-like top that tied up, he watched as she tied it tightly securing the strings. Her full breasts were almost spilling out of the top. She knew they were, and she liked it like that. She got a sick kick out of teasing boys like that. He knew her bra size, and what almost all of her underwear looked like. He did her laundry, and she did his when he was away. But he was 29, and her 18. "Dont even think about that Jeff." Matt warned him. She was 18 and could make her own decisions. But she lived with him, he was her guardian.

He remembered the day he met her. She was working for the arena they had held RAW in. Her cousin close by her side. He remembered watching her in the hallway with her cousin as her cell phone rang. He watched her face turn into an emotionless one, then instantly fill with sadness. Tears streamed down her cheeks as her mouth hung open. Her cousin stood there a hand almost touching her mouth her other hand not sure wha to do, she kept saying, "Ari? Ari? What happened? Ariel?". He watched as she sunk against the wall and slid to the floor beginning to sob into her hands. "Mom and dad, they've been killed." she said finally, almost screaming it at her cousin. Her cousin stood there her mouth hanging open her eyes almost empty. She had no idea what to do. He watched as her cousin just walked away from her, leaving her alone. In a hallway, in a huge arena full of men and women she had never seen before. He walked up to her, and gently scooped her up and brought her to his locker room where he eventually silenced her tears to get the story out.

He laid there a few more minutes staring at the ceiling, his door creaked open a little bit. "Hey." she said softly walking over to his bed. "Hey Ari." he said moving over a little to make room for her to sit. "Sorry I came home a little late, I had to take another way home 'cause of some detour." she said searching his eyes for a sign he didn't believe her. "No, it's fine it was only ten minutes." he said. He was too busy looking at her in a pair of Matt's sweatpants that fell down below her hips because they weren't tied tightly enough. Her black thong poking up out of the top. She had on a navy blue tanktop that her breasts barely stayed in. He was too busy looking at her to realize her eyes looking at him.

She sat on the bed, he had the blankets on just up to his waist and the fan on. It was so hot outside she was surprised he didn't have the air conditioner on. He wore boxers, she could see their elastic peeking out the top of the sheets, and no shirt. It was strange for most people to see Jeff without his colorful arm warmers, looking at his plain white arms. But she saw him like that all the time, and he was beautiful. His long hair was almost fanned out in a rainbow of colors all over his pllow. His soft green eyes always searched hers for answers, and filled with worry when she wasnt around. She looked at his exposed chest, she almost laughed at how pale he was. She eyed his bags by the door, he was leaving tomorrow for a few weeks, work.

His eyes finally met hers. She had to force herself to not look away. "What did you do tonight?" he asked moving over more, inviting her to lay down. She did, on her stomach her elbows propped, her hands holding her chin. She scrunched her face. "Nothing. I wanted to go to the mall, but no one ever goes with me so I picked up a friend and we drove around." she said sighing. He nodded taking his one hand and pushing it through her straightened red and black hair. Her eyes closed, and her body relaxed. He motioned for her to lay with him. He laid on his back, and her next to him on her stomach, he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead. They stayed like that, silently laying there enjoying eachothers warmth, breating, and company. Finally, she broke the silence. "You're going tomorrow."

He kept his eyes closed as he answered her. "Yeah." he felt her sigh. "Only for 2 weeks though." he said knowing there wasn't much to say to make her feel better. "That's going to feel like an eternity." she said. She almost covered her mouth in shock that she had said that. She hoped it didn't sound how she thought it did. i Like she wanted him. /i

"Well, while I'm gone give me something to look forward to coming home too.." he said practically hinting at it. Almost regretting it as soon as it came out of his mouth. Tonight, she was acting interested. But he was so much older then her, but who ever said age mattered? He watched her stir a bit, she held herself up on one elbow and looked at his face. She was silent a few moments averting her gaze anywhere but his eyes. Finally, she mustered up the courage to say it. Fuck it, if he didn't like it he'd have 2 weeks away to forget what she said. "Maybe I can give you a gift before you go." she said a sexy grin tugging at her lips. She leaned in closer to him causing their lips to meet. It was at that moment how badly they had wanted this the entire time.

He sat up in bed, she opened her mouth to engage in a tongue twisted battle. He pulled the skintight tanktop over her head, revealing a black and red laced bra that her perfect breasts were spilling out of. He wondered quickly to himself how she possibly wore that thing all day. He began a trail of kisses from her ear to her neck, sucking on her pulse point extracting a sigh from her. She ran her hands over his chest and to his shoulders. He almost nervously pulled down Matt's sweatpants from her jutting hipbones, revealing a matching thong. His eyes met hers, she looked almost embarassed. "Are you matching, for me?" he asked placing a finger under her chin causing her to look at him. She smiled a half smile as her cheeks reddened. "Let's say I've been planning this." she said placing her hand on his chest pushing him back onto the sheets.

He watched her as she pulled his boxers down off him slowly, painfully. He was aching, she knew it. He knew she could feel him growing harder and harder by the second before when he was taking her clothes off. She discarded them to the floor. He watched her as she teased him, causing him to groan. When his hand moved down to her, she quickly pinned his wrists down at his sides. He watched her almost helplessly as she took him in all his entirety into her mouth, her head bobbing up and down. He had never felt so amazing before. She teased him, he liked it, she knew it. He was moaning softly, his lips moving as if he were saying her name but nothing came out. He was in a complete state of bliss and she knew it. There was a point where he could have almost screamed, right before he was about to let loose. She stopped, causing his mouth to hang open and him almost to beg her to continue. "If you don't keep quiet Matt will hear us, baby." she said into his ear, kissing his neck this time. He laid there breathless, trying to find strength to flip her over, but she almost paralyzed him. Her touch, spread throughout him like wildfire.

He looked down at her completely naked body. He had already had his fun with her breasts, licking and sucking on her nipples making them as hard as possible. He had teased her with his fingers, she was so loud he almost had to cover her mouth with his hand. He let her come dangerously close to an orgasm, but he stopped just like she had done to him. He held himself up on his forearms hovering above her, sweetly kissing her lips as he entered her tender insides. He ran his fingers through her hair as he picked up the pace, getting her used to feeling him inside her. She sighed softly, and those sighs turned to moans, which turned to even louder ones. It was her turn to run her hands through his rainbow mess of hair. "Oh god, Jeff." she said pulling his ear to her mouth so she could whisper unthinkable things to him. "Ariel.." he said into her ear as his thrusts became ruthless. He could tell by her lack of breath, and how tightly she was gripping his shoulders she was close. He was set off, as soon as she dragged her fingernails down his back. She let out one more sigh of pleasure before shutting down.

He moved over slightly, so not to crush her under his weight. He laid on his side, and so did she, facing eachother. "I love you, Jeff." she said finally, making eye contact for a breif second. She was foolish for thinking he felt the same. He placed his finger under her chin again her tired blue eyes met his. "I've loved you since the first time I saw you, Ariel." he said back kissing her tenderly on her swollen lips. She smiled at him. "I'm really going to miss you." she said finally, as she snuggled up close to his moist skin her one hand resting on his striped facial hair. "I'm going to miss you too, but now I definitely have something to look forward to coming home." he said smiling as they fell asleep.


End file.
